Oregon Trail Esca Style!
by WhiteMage2
Summary: Millerna, Hitomi, Van, Allen, and Merle have to travel the Trail West to find Hitomi's Pendant due to someone's mistake of losing it... (Hitomi*cough*Hitomi)!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new fic... Basically Hitomi has managed to bring Millerna, who happens to have a journal, Merle, Van, and Allen to the Old West, March 1, 1848. It also turns out that the pendant has been stolen by a little child, who has started a journey to Oregon. Now, to return the Esca-cast to Gaea, they must travel the Oregon Trail... The story you shall now read is take from Millerna's journal.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or the rights to Oregon Trail, though I do own a copy of one of their games, not that that has much to do with anything.  
  
Oregon Trail Esca-Style!!!  
  
March 1, 1848  
Merle managed to steal, from assorted camps:   
6 oxen  
25 sets of clothing  
5000 bullets  
2 wagon wheels  
2 wagon axles  
2 wagon tongues  
4000 pounds of food  
and 2 guns  
  
I decided to ration the food in meager portions.  
  
March 2, 1848  
I changed my mind and decided to ration the food in filling portions.  
  
March 3, 1848  
Hitomi's cooking made an ox is sick.  
  
March 4, 1848  
The ox died.  
  
March 6, 1848  
Van shot 275 pounds of meat (buffalo)but we were able to fit only 70 pounds of meat in our wagon.  
During the night, Allen Schezar forgot to put out the fire, and it destroyed:  
21 sets of clothing  
1033 bullets  
1 wagon axle  
1 wagon tongue  
A thief stole 66 pounds of food.  
Merle has cholera.  
  
March 7, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
March 9, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
  
March 11, 1848  
Van and Allen shot 311 pounds (buffalo) of meat but we were able to fit only 141 pounds of meat in our wagon.  
  
March 12, 1848  
Hitomi has dysentery.  
  
March 13, 1848  
We decided to rest for 5 days.  
  
March 15, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
We lost 8 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
  
March 16, 1848  
Merle is well again.  
  
March 19, 1848  
Van shot 2 pounds of meat (hare).  
  
March 21, 1848  
We decided to rest for 3 days.  
  
March 22, 1848  
Hitomi is well again.  
  
March 24, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
  
March 28, 1848  
Van made us lose the trail for 5 days because of his map skills.  
  
March 29, 1848  
Van didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! He returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
  
April 1, 1848  
We traded 39 dollars for 2 sets of clothing.  
  
April 6, 1848  
I shot 1349 pounds of meat (3 buffalos)but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
  
April 8, 1848  
We have arrived at the Kansas River Crossing.  
  
April 11, 1848  
We had no trouble floating the wagon across.  
  
April 12, 1848  
Allen didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! He returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
Hitomi has dysentery.  
  
April 13, 1848  
I decided to rest for 5 days to help with the dysentery Hitomi has.  
  
April 15, 1848  
Van and Allen shot 308 pounds of meat (buffalo) but we were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
  
April 21, 1848  
Allen shot 312 pounds of meat (buffalo) but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
Van is suffering from exhaustion (weakling).  
  
April 22, 1848  
Hitomi is well again.  
We decided to rest for 2 days because of Van's exhaustion.  
I can see the Big Blue River in the distance. Just 64 more miles...  
  
April 25, 1848  
We decided to rest for 3 days, because Van is still unwell.  
We lost 33 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
  
April 26, 1848  
We lost 28 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
  
April 28, 1848  
Allen shot 364 pounds of meat (buffalo) but we were able to fit only 187 pounds of meat in our wagon.  
  
April 30, 1848  
Van is well again.  
  
May 1, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
May 3, 1848  
Bad water. *Note: Bad things happen when Van is well.*  
  
May 7, 1848  
No water. Told you so!  
  
May 8, 1848  
We have arrived at the Big Blue River Crossing.  
  
May 9, 1848  
We had no trouble floating the wagon across, but we came across heavy fog and   
lost 1 day.   
Van has a fever. (Maybe things will get better, now that Van is sick!)  
  
May 11, 1848  
We decided to rest for 4 days, hoping for Van's recovery (pitiful isn't it?).  
We lost 23 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
  
May 16, 1848  
Allen shot 318 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat. I also noticed that whenever Van gets sick, food goes off. Hmmmm....  
  
May 18, 1848  
Van died of measles. Wonder how good everything will be now?  
  
May 19, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day. Guess that answers my question...  
  
May 21, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day. Yup, now I'm sure...  
  
May 24, 1848  
Broken wagon axle.  
We couldn't fix the wagon axle, but we replaced it from supplies. Everything is going wrong... Van seems to be bad luck even in death...  
  
May 26, 1848  
Broken wagon wheel.  
We fixed the broken wagon wheel. Maybe Van has moved on?  
  
May 28, 1848  
An ox is sick. Obviously he hasn't moved on.  
  
May 29, 1848   
We found an abandoned wagon containing:  
2 sets of clothing  
20 bullets  
1 wagon wheel  
3 wagon axles  
  
I am no longer sure whether or not Van's spirit has moved on...  
  
May 29, 1848  
Allen shot 77 pounds of meat.  
  
May 30, 1848  
An ox died. Maybe Van has moved on, but we just have really bad luck! At least we can see Ft. Kearney, only 57 more miles!  
  
June 1, 1848  
Allen didn't have any luck on this hunting trip!   
  
June 3, 1848  
Allen shot 36 pounds of meat(deer).  
  
June 10, 1848  
Merle has decided to help Allen hunt. She shot 268 pounds of meat (buffalo)but they were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat. I hope she isn't trying to steal Allen now that she has lost Van.  
  
June 11, 1848  
Merle found some wild fruit.  
We have reached Fort Kearney. They have some awesome music here.  
  
June 15, 1848  
We shot 35 pounds of meat.  
  
June 18, 1848  
Allen was getting bored so will now travel at a more strenuous pace, so there is more change in scenery.  
  
June 22, 1848  
Bad water. I was so sure that Van's ghost was gone!  
  
June 23, 1848  
No grass for the oxen. Maybe his spirit came back?  
  
June 26, 1848  
No grass for the oxen. Allen and Merle now also believe him to have returned. Allen suggested that he (Van) may miss his Escaflowne. I promptly smacked him in the face.  
  
June 27, 1848  
An ox wandered off for 3 days.  
  
July 3, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day. Merle said the fog reminded her of Van. I then smacked her. *Note, buy more peroxide for scratches.*  
  
July 6, 1848  
Allen shot 267 pounds of meat (buffalo) but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
  
July 7, 1848  
Broken wagon wheel.  
We couldn't fix the wagon wheel, but we replaced it from supplies.  
  
July 10, 1848  
We shot 443 pounds of meat (buffalo)but we were able to fit only 188 pounds of meat in our wagon.  
We can see Chimney Rock, 68 miles from here! Gosh it must be big! Merle seems to be going nuts. She said that the Mountain reminded her of Van too!  
  
July 13, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
We lost 45 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
  
July 14, 1848  
We shot 51 pounds of meat, which replaced what we had lost yesterday.  
Bad water.  
  
July 15, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
July 16, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
We decided to rest for 2 days.  
Hitomi has dysentery.  
  
July 17, 1848  
We decided to rest for 6 more days because of Hitomi. I didn't think it possible for someone to get dysentery so many times!  
  
July 24, 1848  
We lost 36 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
  
July 25, 1848  
Hitomi is well again. Oh, well, guess you can't have everything!  
  
July 26, 1848  
We shot 85 pounds of meat (deer).  
  
July 27, 1848  
We have reached Chimney Rock. This place has cool music too!  
  
July 28, 1848  
An ox is sick. I hope it doesn't die!  
We decided to rest for 2 days to help the ox.  
  
August 1, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
We lost 32 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
We can see Ft. Laramie, even though its 75 miles away... I wonder if they have cool music too?  
  
August 2, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
  
August 3, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
August 5, 1848  
Hitomi was bitten by a snake.  
She deserves it too! She was trying to sneak into Allen's tent, and the snake happened to be there... Allen, the sweet heart, decided it would be best if we rested for a week.  
  
August 7, 1848  
We lost 24 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
  
August 10, 1848  
We shot 2 pounds of meat (2 squirrels).  
  
August 14, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
August 15, 1848  
We decided to rest for 2 days for Hitomi still isn't well.  
  
August 17, 1848  
Hitomi is well again.  
  
August 18, 1848  
We shot 21 pounds of meat (stag).  
  
August 23, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
Broken wagon wheel.  
Allen fixed the broken wagon wheel.  
  
August 25, 1848  
We lost 4 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
  
August 26, 1848  
We shot 53 pounds of meat (2 stags).  
  
August 29, 1848  
We have reached Fort Laramie. And I'm telling you, don't ever visit! All it has are really smelly men, who have the worst taste in music. EWWW! If Allen hadn't been there to defend our honor, who knows what might have happened!  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
August 31, 1848  
Allen shot 23 pounds of meat (2 squirrels, 1 stag).  
  
September 1, 1848  
We shot 20 pounds of meat (stag).  
  
September 4, 1848  
Broken wagon wheel.  
We couldn't fix the wagon wheel, but we replaced it from supplies. Allen blames it on the lousy tools we brought with us.  
  
September 7, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
  
September 8, 1848  
We decided to rest for 2 days.  
  
September 17, 1848  
We shot 3 pounds of meat (2 rabbits).  
  
September 18, 1848  
No water.  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
September 19, 1848  
No grass for the oxen. Merle blames all of this trouble on me! She said I must have poisoned Van, and now he's getting back at us. I was shocked! I'm a princess after all! How could she? If I weren't so ladylike, I would get revenge for that ill spoken comment!  
  
September 23, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day. Merle told me this only proves her suspicions. I now believe that her small brain is inherited from her cat ancestors. When I told this to Hitomi, she agreed whole-heartedly. :)  
  
September 24, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
September 26, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
September 27, 1848  
We shot 28 pounds of meat (1 duck, 1 stag).  
  
September 28, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
September 29, 1848  
Allen has the measles. Allen my poor knight... Please get better! Please!  
  
September 30, 1848  
We decided to rest for 9 days, hoping for Allen's recovery.  
  
October 1, 1848  
It seems the disease spreads for Hitomi has the measles now as well...  
  
October 3, 1848  
We decided to rest for 9 more days to help get my companions healthy. With them sick, I'm also left with Merle alone to speak with, and when ever I come close to her, she hisses, and says, "What did they do that you had to poison them too?!"  
  
October 10, 1848  
Allen is well again. I'm so happy. At least now he is in good health; I don't know what I would have done if he had died too... not only would I be immersed in grief, but that idiot cat girl would only smirk and blame his death on me...  
  
October 11, 1848  
Hitomi is well again. Oh, I'm so glad everyone's healthy again... It's too bad Merle hadn't gotten sick... even being the doctor I am, I would have left her there to rot!  
  
October 15, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
  
October 16, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip either! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
  
October 22, 1848  
No water. Maybe Merle will die of thirst! She certainly drinks more then everyone else!  
We lost the trail for 5 days. I knew we shouldn't have given Merle a chance with the map!  
  
October 28, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
  
October 29, 1848  
We shot 23 pounds of meat (stag).  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
October 30, 1848  
Bad water. We can see Independence Rock's outer edge. It is 71 miles to there... Hopefully Merle won't complain the entire way!  
  
November 1, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
  
November 2, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
November 3, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
  
November 4, 1848  
Allen has a broken leg.  
It's my fault really; I insisted he carry me to my tent, and he tripped over a rock... at least that's what he said... I've decided to ration the food in meager portions, for no reason....We decided to rest for 5 days.  
  
November 11, 1848  
A blizzard delayed us 1 day. Now Merle can't stop complaining about the cold! Allen, being the gentleman that he is, gave up one of his jackets.  
  
November 12, 1848  
Hitomi has the measles. I can barely believe how often she gets sick... Gaeans don't get this sick... It must be an Earthian thing...  
  
November 13, 1848  
We decided to rest for 9 days, for Hitomi's sake...  
  
November 18, 1848  
We shot 56 pounds of meat (stag).  
We lost 5 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
  
November 19, 1848  
We decided to rest for 3 days.  
  
November 21, 1848  
Allen got sick with malaria and measles, and had to be left behind.  
  
November 22, 1848  
I am well again. Oh, hi, it's Hitomi! After Allen left, Millerna gave up on her diary... So now I'm taking over... It's so sad about his illness! Millerna can't stop blaming herself for his not recovering... I give her constant comfort, but she still may be suicidal, missing him so much... but I did tell her that Allen would meet us in Oregon as soon as he could.  
  
November 30, 1848  
A blizzard delayed us 1 day.  
  
December 3, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day. I'm blaming this on Merle... With Millerna the way she is, we had to give the   
map to Merle... and she's just as bad with a map as Van... Van.... Vann...... was... gosh I miss him!!! Anyway... at least Merle isn't driving... I'd hate to think what would happen then...  
  
December 4, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
December 5, 1848  
An ox died, because of the cold temperatures.... I pity those poor creatures... having to be out in the cold all those hours...  
Merle has the measles. I wonder what the cards will say about this?  
  
December 6, 1848  
We decided to rest for 9 days, because the cards foretold that Merle would die if we didn't, and as much as I hate her, the stupid cat, I don't want her to die...  
  
December 9, 1848  
I shot 88 pounds of meat (Four ducks, 3 stags). I had to do the hunting... With Merle ill, and Millerna in her weeping state... It was left to me... I am actually surprised... I didn't think I was this good a hunter!  
  
December 10, 1848  
Millerna has cholera. It's now up to me... I hope I can do something... I decided to rest for 9 days, to help them return to good health.  
  
December 14, 1848  
Merle got well again but immediately contracted the measles.  
  
December 15, 1848  
I decided to rest for a further 9 days... This will surely help them... I hope...  
  
December 19, 1848  
They both got well again! Oh, I'm so glad... Now we can continue on to Independence Rock...  
  
December 22, 1848  
Merle and I each shot one moose each, or 372 pounds of meat but we were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
  
December 23, 1848  
A blizzard delayed us 1 day.  
  
December 25, 1848  
Millerna and Merle may not know what today is, but we celebrated Christmas! The duck we had stored made for an excellent dinner... :)  
  
December 27, 1848  
We can see South Pass, even in the snow... Just 64 more miles...  
  
December 29, 1848  
I shot 184 pounds of moose meat on the move.  
  
December 30, 1848  
We will now travel at a steady pace.  
  
January 5, 1849  
We have reached Independence Rock.  
  
January 10, 1849  
Hey, it's Millerna again! I'm so happy!! Allen was able to catch up with us again... Oh, he looks much better... I'm so glad! :) Soon after rejoining our caravan, we discovered that sneaky child had hidden the pendant in the planks of the wagon! Hitomi quickly used it, and I am glad she did, to take us back home! HOME!!! HOME!!!! With us back, I'm going to continue to work my beauty upon the unsuspecting Allen... Oh, Allen... *drool*...   
  
January 11, 1849  
It seems somehow that Van did not die, for we saw him today when he visited Austuria! It seems soon after we had buried him, he had been magically transported to Gaea!?! Probably due to the love-sick Hitomi... well, on the bright side, that reduces the competion for Allen... *Drooooolllll*...  
  
The journal ends here, covered in drool stains... what happened next, we shall never know...  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? It has taken me quite some time to write this, so I surely hope you enjoyed it! Alright, well please review!!! 


	2. Oregon Trail 2

A/N: After returning to Gaea, Merle and Hitomi dared Dilandau, Doinkirk, Folken, Dallet, and Chesta to face the same trail they had after they had commented with "You almost failed on something that easy? No wonder it was so easy to be Fanelia!". Hitomi has sent them to March 1, 1848, with enough currency of the time to buy what they had used on the trail. She has told our Zaibach soldiers that she shall bring them back home when they reach Ft. Laramie. If they do, without any problems, then they can continue such cheap remarks. If they fail, Dilandau must give up his new Flamethrower ZX 2003, Mega-Flare for 3 months, Doinkirk must stay away from his Fate machines, and Folken must forgive his brother. They agreed. Their journey now begins...  
  
Disclaimer: I own not those things called Oregon Trail or the Mystic lands called Escaflowne...  
  
March 1, 1848  
We started down the trail with:   
6 oxen  
25 sets of clothing  
2000 bullets  
2 wagon wheels  
2 wagon axles  
2 wagon tongues  
1568 pounds of food  
  
We would have bought more, but all that machinery to keep Doinkirk alive is taking up room in the wagon.  
  
March 2, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
March 5, 1848  
We will now travel at a more strenuous pace, so as to keep Dilandau from deciding which piece of grass we are passing will burn the easiest.  
  
March 7, 1848  
We will now travel at a steady pace, because it seems the more strenuous pace is making the "Father of Zaibach" go to the bathroom more often...  
  
  
March 11, 1848  
We have arrived at the Kansas River Crossing.  
  
March 16, 1848  
We had no trouble floating the wagon across, though Dilandau had to whimper in the corner of the wagon, talking to himself, while his Slayers had to try and comfort him. Wimp...  
  
March 17, 1848  
We shot 108 pounds of meat.  
A fire in our wagon destroyed:  
13 sets of clothing  
1 wagon tongue  
  
You-know-who, *DILANDAU*, decided that a fire would make things more interesting... Luckily only the things he was taking care of, though why we trusted him only Doinkirk knows, was burned...  
  
March 19, 1848  
We lost 8 pounds of food due to spoilage. Chesta said that he just couldn't cook rotten food... Dilandau of course, suggested we burn the remains... I would have slapped him, but the another scratch on his "cheek, cheek, cheek" would have kept us up for weeks until it recovered... stupid claw...  
  
March 21, 1848  
Dallet shot 480 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat. Chesta cooked a veritable feast will all of that buffalo meat... If Doinkirk still has taste buds, I'm sure he would have commented on how delicious it was!   
  
Chesta is suffering from exhaustion, probably from cooking so much... Considering that none of us would trust Dilandau cooking, Doinkirk begin unable in that stupid suit, and I having to drive the wagon (no one would trust Dilandau would driving the oxen either!), Dallet is now "chef".   
March 23, 1848  
We decided to rest for 2 days, after tasting Dallet's cooking. My gosh, I almost though Dilandau would be a better cook... until I saw that somehow he had brought a flamethrower along... I withdrew my question of whether or not to let him cook... Let's all hope Chesta gets better, and quickly!  
  
March 27, 1848  
Dallet and I shot 455 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat. Dallet must be one of the best hunters with those redundant weapons ever! We would have Dilandau hunt, but he would probably only bring back charred remains...   
We decided to rest for 2 days, for Chesta still has not recovered. For our health, we must hope he recovers...  
  
March 28, 1848  
We lost 34 pounds of food due to spoilage. We all commented that Chesta would have kept it from spoiling...   
  
March 31, 1848  
Chesta is well again. Thank Zaibach, we can eat again!!!  
  
April 1, 1848  
Broken wagon tongue.  
We couldn't fix the wagon tongue, but we replaced it from supplies.  
A thief stole 44 pounds of food. Dilandau burned him before he got very far, but burned the food as well.   
  
April 3, 1848  
Dallet shot 147 pounds of meat, to replace the meat we lost.  
  
April 4, 1848  
We have arrived at the Big Blue River Crossing. Dilandau is already whimpering in the wagon corner.  
  
April 5, 1848  
We had no trouble floating the wagon across. Dilandau says that in celebration for the safe crossing we should have a bonfire to celebrate. After whispering in Dallet's ear, he slapped him for me. Dilandau then went back and tried to break his ribs. If Chesta and I hadn't stopped him before he finished, he well may have. *Note: Don't ask Dallet to try that again... After the bruises recovered, which took the entire night, Dallet came to me and asked me to not make him do that again, unless it were more important than it was earlier. I assented.  
  
April 10, 1848  
I shot 338 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
  
April 11, 1848  
Dallet shot 331 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
  
April 13, 1848  
We lost 59 pounds of food due to spoilage. Chesta blamed it on the fact that we brought in over 600 lbs in two days, and that even he could not cook that fast. Dilandau says we should hold a bonfire to commemorate the loss of all that once-delicious meat. I decided to punch him in the face with the metal hand. Everyone was so happy, for he was knocked out from saying anything for 9 hours!  
  
April 16, 1848  
Our hunter shot 370 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
  
April 17, 1848  
Broken wagon wheel.  
We couldn't fix the wagon wheel, but we replaced it from supplies.  
  
April 18, 1848  
An ox is sick.  
We decided to rest for 5 days to help it get better, and because Chesta didn't want it to die. Dilandau begged me to let him punish Chesta for being such a wimp. If I hadn't brought up the fact that Chesta was the only one who could produce any decent cooking, Chesta may have been injured. Luckily, Dilandau's sanity seemed to be partially in control, and Chesta was not injured.  
  
April 24, 1848  
We decided to rest for 2 days, for the ox is still unwell.  
  
April 27, 1848  
We decided to rest for 4 days. That ox must be so extremely sick! I almost want to suggest that it become food, if it weren't for the fact that   
1) It is the only means of transportation in this part of the world.  
2) Chesta would become further depressed  
3) and Dilandau would probably suggest we hold a cremation for the ox.  
  
May 2, 1848  
Dallet shot 251 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
  
May 4, 1848  
We have reached Fort Kearney.  
We visited the store and bought:   
3 sets of clothing  
1 wagon wheel  
2 wagon tongues  
After the short stop, Dilandau suggested that such a boring place should be burnt to the ground. Before I could do anything, Doinkirk told Dilandau that if he said anything about burning, cremation, or fire, for the next 3 days, we would throw him in the next river we pass. Dilandau promptly shut up. I now understand why Doinkirk should be respected as a great political leader!  
  
May 6, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
May 7, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
May 9, 1848  
Dallet shot 404 pounds of meat but we were able to fit only 157 pounds of meat in our wagon.  
Bad water.  
  
May 11, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
We found some wild fruit.  
We decided to drop 90 pounds of food.  
  
May 13, 1848  
Bad water.  
Broken wagon axle.  
We couldn't fix the wagon axle, but we replaced it from supplies.  
We lost 59 pounds of food due to spoilage. We discovered this was due to the fact that our respectable leader of Zaibach has been keeping his spare oil cans near some of the food! One of them happened to be leaking! Chesta might have told him off, but he seems to have remembered about Dilandau. He still hasn't said anything about fire, even though the 3 days are quite over...  
  
May 16, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
May 19, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day. Its probably just this horrible Mystic Moonian weather!  
  
May 23, 1848  
Bad water.  
  
May 24, 1848  
Bad water.  
Dallet is suffering from exhaustion.  
  
May 25, 1848  
We decided to rest for 9 days, for our hunter, Dallet. Dallet just looks tired. Since Chesta suggested it, Dallet will be getting a lot of sleep. Dilandau asked if he meant "permanent sleep". That nut ball!  
  
June 2, 1848  
Dallet is well again. He says he will go hunting as soon as possible.  
  
June 3, 1848  
Dallet shot 135 pounds of meat.  
  
  
June 10, 1848  
Chesta got lost. Thankfully, we found Chesta alive after 4 days. In the meantime, most of us had stomach problems from Dallet's cooking while searching.  
  
June 13, 1848  
We shot 290 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
  
June 15, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day, but of course, its better to lose a day, then lose Chesta, and his cooking!  
June 19, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
June 20, 1848  
A fire in our wagon destroyed:  
15 sets of clothing  
2 wagon wheels  
1 wagon axle  
279 pounds of food  
Dilandau blamed this fire on the fact that Chimney Rock, up ahead, looks so much like a volcano... and that a volcano without fire is against his religion... when asked what his religion was, he just pointed to the charred clothes and food...  
  
June 22, 1848  
Dallet and shot 139 pounds of meat, to replace some of what we lost.  
We traded 213 dollars for 9 sets of clothing, to replace some of those clothes... For after a moment, we also discovered Dilandau had burned all but the clothes we were wearing!  
  
June 25, 1848  
We shot 60 pounds of meat.  
No grass for the oxen.  
Doinkirk was bitten by a snake.  
We have reached Chimney Rock.  
We decided to rest for 8 days, to help with Doinkirk's snakebite, though how in the world he was bitten in all that armor completely alludes me!  
  
June 27, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
A fire in our wagon destroyed:  
1281 bullets  
254 pounds of food  
Dilandau has a fever.  
  
June 28, 1848  
We decided to rest for 9 days. Chesta and I believe that all of that fire has elevated Dilandau's temperature, and that is why he has a fever. Also, Doinkirk still seems to be unwell.  
  
July 3, 1848  
Dallet has cholera.  
  
July 4, 1848  
Doinkirk is well again.  
We decided to rest for 9 days.  
  
July 6, 1848  
Dilandau is well again.  
A thief stole 2 oxen.  
  
July 12, 1848  
Dallet is well again. We will now continue as soon as we can.  
  
July 19, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
  
July 23, 1848  
We shot 26 pounds of meat.  
  
We found an abandoned wagon containing:  
20 bullets  
2 wagon axles  
1 wagon tongue  
  
  
July 27, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
Bad water.  
  
July 28, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed. It seems that very few animals like wandering around near a man with a metal claw, and a gun... especially when there's another man hiding behind him with a flamethrower? Dilandau! Get away from here! No wonder! No animal likes the smell of a pyromaniac!   
No grass for the oxen.  
  
July 29, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
  
July 30, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
We traded 208 bullets for 104 pounds of food.  
  
July 31, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
Bad water.  
  
August 2, 1848  
We shot 92 pounds of meat.  
Bad water.  
  
August 3, 1848  
We shot 1 pound of meat.  
Bad water.  
  
August 4, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
Chesta has a fever.  
  
August 5, 1848  
We decided to rest for 3 days.  
  
August 7, 1848  
We shot 1 pound of meat.  
  
August 10, 1848  
No water.  
We decided to ration the food in meager portions.  
We decided to rest for 3 days.  
  
  
August 13, 1848  
Chesta got well again!  
We found some wild fruit.  
  
August 18, 1848  
Just 16 more miles to Ft. Laramie, where Hitomi guaranteed us that once, and if, we reached it, she would bring us back to Gaea... Just 16 more miles... I'm sure I can stand Dilandau, *ticks head*, Dilandau for 16, just 16 more miles... Yes... just 16... now if only I can get him from stop talking about burning Ft. Laramie before we leave, then maybe this trip could be easier!  
Broken wagon axle.  
We didn't try to fix the wagon axle, but we replaced it from supplies.  
We have reached Fort Laramie.  
We visited the store and bought:   
20 bullets  
1 wagon wheel  
169 pounds of food  
It seems we will have to travel a bit further... to Independence Rock... that lying wench...  
  
August 19, 1848  
We shot 52 pounds of meat.  
  
August 20, 1848  
We shot 1 pound of meat.  
  
August 21, 1848  
No water. Dilandau said that this was due to his religion, and that he was being rewarded... I just threw up my hands and hoped we got to Independence Rock that much faster!  
Bad water.  
  
August 23, 1848  
Bad water.  
  
  
August 25, 1848  
We shot 48 pounds of meat.  
  
August 26, 1848  
We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.  
Dallet is sick with typhoid fever.  
  
August 27, 1848  
We decided to rest for 5 days.  
We decided to ration the food in filling portions.  
  
August 29, 1848  
I shot 1 pound of meat.  
  
August 30, 1848  
Dallet has recovered his health.  
  
September 9, 1848  
We reached Independence Rock, and Hitomi brought us back to Gaea... I never knew how much I could miss those gray halls of the Vione, or whimperings of fear as I passed! Sweet, sweet Zaibach!  
  
A/N: Well, this has been "Folken's Journal of Ultimate Zaibach Training", I hope you have learned an important lesson, NEVER, EVER LEAVE HOME Without the new Flamethrower ZX! Out now! Hehehe... Please review! 


End file.
